1. Field
The present invention relates generally techniques and structures for securing the ends of strands, such as wires, of devices suited for placement in anatomical structures, and the resulting devices. Examples of such devices include woven, self-expanding stents.
2. Description of Related Art
Examples of devices suitable for insertion into an anatomical structure that are created from one or more strands are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,007,574; 6,419,694; and 7,018,401; and in U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. US 2005/0049682 and US 2006/0116752, all of which are incorporated by reference.